Poudlard Express
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Dans le Poudlard Express, en route pour les vacances d'été, Victoire se rend compte qu'il est plus que temps d'avouer une toute petite chose à son meilleur ami, Teddy Lupin. Trois courts chapitres pleins de guimauve.
1. Partie 1

Bonjour !

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien publié, et cela faisait un moment aussi que j'avais commencé ce tout petit projet. Je l'ai enfin repris, retravaillé, et le voici.

Il s'agira d'une très courte histoire de **trois chapitres**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle a été plaisante à écrire. Les deux parties suivantes viendront très bientôt, probablement à une semaine d'intervalle chacune.

Je remercie **Littleplume** pour son avis sur la chose (que j'ai pris comme positif lorsqu'elle s'est plainte de ne pas avoir reçu la troisième partie...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 1**

 **. . .**

Victoire et Teddy avaient toujours entretenu une forte amitié, basée sur une relation d'enfance qui n'avait jamais cessé. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils retrouvaient toute la magie de l'innocence qu'ils avaient partagée. Au fil des années, leur personnalité avait évolué ; ils n'étaient plus les enfants qu'ils avaient été autrefois, mais ils vivaient dans un champ de souvenirs magnifiques qui avait fait qu'ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Meilleurs amis.

Leur voyage avait débuté lorsque Teddy avait cinq ans et que son chemin avait croisé celui de Victoire. Du haut de ses trois ans, Victoire avait éteint l'impression de solitude que Teddy ressentait mais ne comprenait pas. Il était constamment entouré d'adultes bienveillants, amusants, attentifs ; mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur cette petite fille, il fut irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. C'était la seule petite chose de toute l'assemblée qui rassemblait les Weasley et les Potter. Il avait alors tiré la main d'Harry, qui l'avait emmené avec lui au Terrier, et lui avait dit :

— Elle est toute seule aussi, la petite fille. On va la voir ?

Harry avait souri, parce qu'il avait compris le besoin de Teddy de rejoindre sa génération. Mais il avait également souri parce que, l'année précédente, Teddy avait déjà vu Victoire, et qu'il n'avait pas tenu à rester en sa compagnie. Bien au contraire ; il avait fui. Un bébé qui crie, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Mais dès lors qu'il avait abordé sa nouvelle amie de jeu et qu'elle lui avait souri de ses petites dents blanches, il s'était fait un devoir de lui apprendre la vie. Victoire était ensuite devenue sa complice, son amie, sa protégée. Il lui laissait manger le dernier muffin, il l'emmenait ramasser des coquillages, il lui apprenait à se tenir sur un balai sans tomber. Un jour, il la protégea d'un renard perdu et effrayé. De ce souvenir, elle avait gardé un nœud à l'estomac, et lui, une petite cicatrice sur l'avant-bras gauche.

Leur amitié avait pris un tout autre tournant lorsque Teddy était entré à Poudlard. Les lettres régulières et maladroites qu'ils s'écrivaient les reliaient toujours, mais la distance leur apprit à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. Deux années passèrent, durant lesquelles ils se créèrent leur propre vie chacun de leur côté, toujours unis par leurs correspondances.

Puis Victoire aussi entra à Poudlard, et la vie reprit. Et en ce premier septembre, alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux à bord du Poudlard Express, Teddy était prêt à lui apprendre la vie dans cette école qui les avait séparés et qui, maintenant, les réunissait.

.

 **. . .**

.

 _Cinq ans plus tard._

— Vous savez quand on aura les résultats ?

— Aucune idée, Jeoffrey. Quand ils l'auront décidé, répondit Chloe en souriant avec indulgence.

— Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de stresser.

— Pareil pour moi, intervint Harry, leur ami aux cheveux cendrés. Je crois que c'est dans nos gênes.

— Ça doit être ça, s'amusa Victoire en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Leurs BUSE étaient tout juste terminées, et Victoire et ses amis étaient maintenant à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour les vacances, le repos et le soleil – s'il voulait bien se montrer. Certains, comme Jeoffrey, attendaient la venue de leurs notes avec une impatience maladive, et d'autres, comme Victoire, ne souhaitaient rien de plus que passer du temps, plein de temps, avec leurs amis.

Avec Teddy.

— Vous n'oubliez pas de vous trouver un déguisement pour la semaine prochaine, hein ? leur rappela Chloe. Ce que vous voulez, mais vous venez déguisés.

— Si on vient déguisé en sorcier, ça fonctionne ? lui demanda Jeoffrey avec un sourire contrit.

— Non.

— Et si je me fais une cicatrice sur le front, ça marche ? proposa Harry, l'air innocent.

— Seulement si tu te teins les cheveux en noir, contra Chloe. Allez, les gars, continua-t-elle en réponse à la grimace d'Harry, c'est mon anniversaire ! Je ne vous demande que ça.

— Moi, j'adore l'idée ! s'exclama Victoire. Et j'ai déjà trouvé mon déguisement.

— Laisse-nous deviner. Tu te déguises en princesse ? lança Jeoffrey d'un ton ironique.

— Pas n'importe quelle princesse, s'il te plaît. Je serai la Princesse Key, comme dans _Une princesse chez les géants_. J'ai toujours adoré ce conte.

— Tout ça parce qu'elle porte une robe bleue et que ça irait bien avec tes yeux, ironisa le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Victoire lui adressa un sourire radieux, ignorant parfaitement son sarcasme.

— C'est trop gentil à toi de l'avoir remarqué !

— Je tiens juste à te rappeler que Teddy ne sera pas là, tu t'en souviens ? lui demanda Chloe. Il n'est pas disponible ce soir-là. Donc tu n'auras pas besoin d'être la plus belle.

— Depuis quand est-ce que je ne me mets en valeur que pour Teddy ?

— Depuis que tu es amoureuse de lui ? répliqua son amie de manière rhétorique.

Cependant, quand Victoire l'observa silencieusement, l'air de dire « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? », Chloe eut un petit rire.

— Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas besoin de Teddy pour ça.

— En parlant de Teddy, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas – vous savez bien que je vous adore – mais je vais aller faire un petit tour chez les Poufsouffle.

— Amuse-toi bien, répondit simplement Chloe.

— Et si tu croises le chariot à friandises sur ton retour, tu me prends des fondants du chaudron ! réclama Harry, les yeux pétillants.

— Évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Et elle referma la porte, un sourire resplendissant posé sur ses lèvres.

.

 **. . .**

.

Dans le couloir du train, quelques élèves étaient éparpillés ici et là, discutaient gaiement, se souhaitaient de bonnes vacances, parlaient des examens, mangeaient des bonbons à la citrouille, profitaient de l'air qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes...

Et beaucoup parlaient à Victoire quand elle approchait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des gens qu'elle aurait appelés ses amis. Elle ne les connaissait pas énormément. Il y en avait même certains dont elle avait oublié le prénom (si un jour elle l'avait su). Mais tous la regardaient, lui souriaient – même si, elle devait se l'avouer, le sourire de certaines filles lui avait toujours paru un peu forcé. En tout cas, elle appréciait l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. Depuis toujours, elle avait adoré être au centre de la vie des autres, être celle à qui on offrait un cadeau en plein milieu du mois d'octobre sans raison, être celle à qui on disait qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux, à qui on demandait conseil, et qu'on pensait être sans défauts.

Évidemment, son attitude suscitait des commentaires de la part de ses amis. Tantôt c'était des moqueries sympathiques, tantôt des critiques plus mordantes, mais qu'elle chassait d'un simple geste de la main. Teddy aussi lui reprochait souvent d'être fausse, d'avoir une apparence de reine, de faire tourner les têtes simplement pour sa propre satisfaction. « Pas étonnant que tant de filles te détestent », lui avait-il dit un jour.

C'était la première fois qu'un reproche l'avait frappée de manière si violente. Elle aimait l'attention, et elle adorait les regards qu'elle récoltait. Mais de là à être confrontée à de la haine ? Sa mine avait dû se décomposer, car Teddy lui avait alors dit, avec un de ses sourires si caractéristiques, qu'elle était bien trop naïve de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et que c'était adorable.

En fait, celles qui la détestaient, Chloe lui avait expliqué, ne l'aimaient pas pour l'unique raison qu'elle avait tout le monde à ses pieds et qu'elle n'en profitait pas. Par « tout le monde », elle entendait « tous les garçons ». Et c'était vrai ! Elle voyait leurs regards, leurs sourires, et elle les entretenait grâce à l'allégresse qui la définissait. Mais elle ne cherchait jamais rien de plus. Ses histoires d'amour s'étendaient au nombre de zéro, et elle ne comptait pas changer cela avant que Teddy ne la demande en mariage. Tel était son état d'esprit, et ce depuis bien avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Alors, à cet instant, dans ce couloir, elle apprécia une fois de plus les mots gentils qu'on lui adressa, elle souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses camarades, et elle répondit aux sourires avec son élégance habituelle.

.

 **. . .**

.

— Hé ! Salut, Victoire ! s'exclama un grand brun dès son entrée dans le compartiment. Tu nous avais manqué !

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était ironique, Tim.

— Et alors ? rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire. Ça l'est peut-être !

— Non, ça, ce n'est pas possible, fit Victoire en allant s'asseoir à côté de Teddy, où un autre garçon lui avait fait de la place. Merci, lui dit-elle.

Près d'elle, son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tout à fait le genre de remarques qui pourrait passer pour une plaisanterie, mais il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Victoire était partout, dans toutes les têtes, même dans celles de ses amis.

— Tu es venue pour nous inviter à la soirée de ta copine ? lui demanda un deuxième garçon. C'est pas trop tôt !

— Non, je suis venue parce que j'avais envie de voir Teddy.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il lui pardonnait toujours ses paroles frôlant l'arrogance.

— Pressée d'arriver ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Toujours.

Elle sourit à son meilleur ami, et savoura les picotements qui lui parcoururent le ventre en observant ses prunelles noires. C'était toujours comme ça, quand elle croisait son regard – dans la réalité, tout comme dans ses rêves. Ses cheveux d'un turquoise éblouissant lui donnaient l'air innocent d'un enfant, et formaient un contraste attirant avec ses yeux si profonds, déchirés de l'étincelle amusée qu'elle aimait tant.

Dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait jamais peur qu'il remarque ses sentiments à son égard. S'il y avait un risque qu'il les découvre, il les aurait notés depuis bien longtemps. Non, elle profitait du spectacle et ne demandait de comptes à personne. Et elle se fichait bien de ce que les autres pensaient.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore, puis elle détacha presque à regret son regard de son ami pour s'adresser à celui qui lui avait fait de la place.

— Alors, Alston. Elle commence quand, ta formation ?

— Dans deux semaines, répondit le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Elle le connaissait mieux que les autres, car il avait été un ami proche de Teddy depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois l'été qui avait précédé sa propre première année, et elle s'était tout de suite prise d'amitié pour lui.

— Tu dois avoir hâte, non ?

— Très hâte. Mais j'ai surtout envie de profiter du peu de vacances que j'ai avant de me plonger au cœur de l'horreur qu'est la formation des Médicomages.

— Au moins, Teddy et toi pourrez vous morfondre à deux de ne plus avoir de vie ! Et vous, continua Victoire en regardant les autres garçons du compartiment, vous pourrez vous moquer d'eux alors que vous aurez tout le temps du monde.

— Hé ! Tu dis ça comme si on allait se tourner les pouces, s'offusqua un grand blond qui s'appelait Vincent.

— Au moins, vous aurez le temps de faire des rencontres, répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais ne m'oubliez pas pour autant ! Surtout toi, Teddy Lupin, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches en pointant son doigt vers son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme en question ne fit que lui sourire, et elle s'autorisa une seconde à se perdre de nouveau dans les abysses sombres de ses yeux. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Alston, sans remarquer le rire moqueur de Tim.

Victoire avait toujours trouvé Alston intéressant. Il était d'un naturel paisible et ouvert, et elle avait des conversations enrichissantes avec lui. Il en connaissait bien plus qu'elle dans bon nombre de domaines, et elle adorait entendre sa version des choses. D'habitude, c'était son immense famille qui lui faisait découvrir des aspects de leur société. Ou bien c'était Teddy, qui lui « apprenait la vie ». Mais Alston lui avait apporté son lot de découvertes.

Victoire voyait pourquoi Teddy et lui étaient amis. Elle l'avait très vite vu, d'ailleurs. Et elle était heureuse que quelqu'un d'un peu moins... voyant soit aux côté de son meilleur ami. Bon, d'accord, quelqu'un de _beaucoup_ moins voyant qu'elle. Cela créait une sorte d'équilibre dans la vie de Teddy. De la discrétion, et de l'exubérance.

Elle aurait pu culpabiliser de lui imposer tant d'animation, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas peur d'agir comme bon lui semblait. En fait, elle savait que Teddy n'était pas si gêné par l'attention de laquelle il écopait à ses côtés. Il avait appris à vivre avec, car il avait appris à vivre avec Victoire, avec ses longues boucles blondes, ses grands yeux captivants, et ses minuscules tâches de rousseur. Et ses propres cheveux, d'un turquoise immanquable, ne faisaient que confirmer le fait que le regard des autres ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Ou bien c'était ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas son problème.

Victoire resta dans leur compartiment pendant un peu plus d'une heure, durant laquelle elle discuta avec Alston des études qu'il allait faire. Elle passa également un peu de temps à débattre avec les autres sur la question « Faut-il faire du Quidditch pour qu'une fille vous remarque ? », question à laquelle son avis leur importait grandement, et qu'elle finit par mettre de côté d'un simple :

— De toute façon, vous ne mettrez plus jamais un pied à Poudlard, alors où est-ce que vous allez jouer au Quidditch ? Dans les toilettes du ministère ?

Et puis elle se leva, et adora le fait que Teddy lui demande où elle allait. C'était des petits pas-grand-choses comme ça qui lui prouvaient encore et toujours qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. Elle allait passer un été entier à pouvoir le voir aussi régulièrement qu'il lui chantait, et malgré ça, elle trouvait nécessaire de passer du temps avec lui avant même que les vacances n'aient réellement commencé.

— Je reviens te voir plus tard, assura-t-elle à Teddy.

Elle fit un geste de la main aux autres et réserva un sourire pour son meilleur ami, avant de disparaître.

* * *

 **Note**

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bien Padfootement,

 _-DNP_


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

— Maman…

— Je sais, ma chérie. Il te manque, tu le répètes assez comme ça. Mais tu sais, il n'est parti que depuis quatre jours. Il n'est pas près de revenir… Il va falloir t'y faire !

Les larmes qui s'accumulèrent dans les yeux de sa fille aînée firent immédiatement regretter ses mots à Fleur Weasley.

— Oh, ma chérie. Je suis désolée. Viens par-là.

Elle prit la petite Victoire dans ses bras. Enfin, petite… Du haut de ses neuf ans, Victoire ressentait déjà la douleur d'une absence. Les enfants de son âge n'étaient pas censés ressentir cela. Ils devaient être insouciants, oublier les choses avec une facilité qui déconcertait les adultes, continuer leur vie normale.

Pour Victoire Weasley, en revanche, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Teddy était parti à Poudlard, et elle ne continuait pas sa vie normalement. Au lieu de jouer avec sa petite sœur et dessiner ou lire un livre, elle passait son temps à écrire des lettres à Teddy. Des lettres dans lesquelles elle lui disait que Poufsouffle était une super maison d'après son père, qu'il devait absolument lui raconter ses premiers cours, qu'elle s'ennuyait chez elle, qu'elle ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à cuisiner, que Noël lui paraissait très, très lointain.

En somme, elle était loin d'être insouciante.

— Ma chérie, écoute-moi bien, lui dit sa maman, qui attendit que sa fille lui accorde toute son attention pour poursuivre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et qu'il te manque. Mais regarde, il t'a déjà écrit trois lettres. Il n'a pas écrit trois lettres à Harry, tu sais ? (La petite Victoire secoua la tête. Non, elle ne savait pas que Harry n'avait reçu qu'une courte lettre. Une seule.) Tu as énormément de chance. Et je suis persuadée que Teddy est très triste de ne pas te voir, même s'il te parle de choses incroyables. Alors si tu veux, en attendant Noël, on peut nous aussi faire des choses incroyables, et tu auras encore plus de choses à lui raconter dans tes lettres… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Les larmes commençaient à sécher dans les doux yeux bleus de la fillette, qui hocha la tête.

— Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Fleur Weasley en souriant chaleureusement.

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir la mer et faire un château de sable ?

Dans sa prochaine lettre à Teddy, elle lui expliquerait comment elle avait réussi à retenir la mer en-dehors de son fort, qu'elle avait créé un énorme pont-levis, et que sa maman avait charmé leur œuvre pour que des soldats de sable se déplacent le long des remparts, protégeant leur forteresse comme si leur vie en dépendait.

.

 **. . .**

.

 _Poudlard Express._

— Et des fondants du chaudron pour monsieur ! s'exclama Victoire d'une voix guillerette en entrant dans le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait croisé le chariot à friandises et la vendeuse, qui, sur les instructions de Victoire, avait rempli les mains de la jeune fille jusqu'à ras-bord en échange de l'argent qu'elle avait ensuite dû aller chercher dans la poche de son pantalon. Victoire avait eu la chance de trouver la porte de leur compartiment ouverte, car elle put ainsi directement déverser le contenu de ses mains sur les genoux de Harry, qui sembla ravi.

La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la porte s'appelait James Potter. Un petit Gryffondor hyperactif qui adorait se mettre dans les pattes de Victoire (s'attirant des soupirs d'exaspération de la jeune fille), et, plus régulièrement encore, dans celles de Teddy (qui n'était jamais le dernier à rire, attirant des soupirs supplémentaires de la part de la jeune fille). Il avait beau être attachant, elle se méfiait toujours de lui lorsqu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près alors qu'aucune réunion de famille ne l'exigeait. Le voir alors discuter avec ses amis comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

— James, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis que ce dernier essayait de chiper un ou deux fondants du chaudron.

Harry, d'une bonté sans limite et d'une timidité vérifiée, ne sut pas dire non et laissa le garçon enfourner une confiserie dans sa petite bouche. Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules en regardant Victoire, qui leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Personne ne résistait à James Potter très longtemps, mais Harry encore moins. Son ami se faisait bien trop souvent marcher sur les pieds. Avec le temps, elle avait arrêté de toujours voler à son secours, car elle avait senti que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Là encore, elle s'empêcha de donner une petite tape sur la main du garçon, dans l'idée de lui faire lâcher les fondants pour les rendre à Harry. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, ce dernier bénissait presque le sol sur lequel marchait James. Il ne le montrait pas, mais Victoire n'était pas dupe. Harry devait son prénom à Harry Potter, et l'admiration de ses parents pour le héros de guerre avait naturellement été transmise à leur fils unique, à qui il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir s'adresser normalement à Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Harry Potter, lors de leur première année. Alors, forcément, face au fils du grand sorcier, il n'avait jamais pu rien dire.

— J'ai un truc à donner à Teddy, tu l'aurais pas vu ? demanda le Gryffondor sitôt son fondant avalé.

— Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? soupira Victoire en s'asseyant à côté de Chloe, près l'entrée du compartiment.

— Non, fut sa seule réponse, tandis qu'il glissait un autre chaudron entre ses dents.

Victoire lui indiqua vaguement l'emplacement du compartiment qu'elle venait à peine de quitter, impatiente de se débarrasser du petit morveux qui lui servait de cousin. Et dire qu'il y en avait toute une ribambelle !

Harry et Jeoffrey reprirent alors une discussion qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute mise de côté avec l'arrivée de James. Il était question d'un roman où la métamorphose avait une place centrale. Jeoffrey affirmait que, malgré le style intéressant de l'auteur, certains aspects du sujet n'étaient pas réalisables. Harry tentait de rationaliser et proposait d'étudier la chose à la rentrée, grâce aux ressources de la bibliothèque, et alors que Victoire allait leur proposer de venir chercher des informations chez elle pendant l'été, puisqu'elle disposait d'une bibliothèque plus que fournie – et ce dans plusieurs langues – Chloe la détourna de la conversation.

— Comment va Teddy ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus basse.

— Bien, très bien, répondit Victoire, surprise par le changement de sujet.

Son amie n'avait pas pour habitude d'aborder le sujet du jeune homme de manière si calme. Elle aimait la taquiner, se moquer légèrement, ironiser et relativiser, ce qui aidait grandement Victoire à mettre ses sentiments de côté et à voir le bon côté des choses. Les conversations plus calmes étaient alors réservées pour leur dortoir, lorsque quelque chose contrariait Victoire. Aussi, elle ne sut que répondre de plus, et Chloe sembla tout aussi hésitante sur le sujet.

— Je pensais qu'il serait plus triste que ça à l'idée de quitter Poudlard, reprit Victoire après quelques secondes de silence, mais lui et ses amis ont plutôt l'air d'avoir hâte d'attaquer la suite.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal, songea Chloe.

— Mmmh, acquiesça Victoire. Je ne leur ai même pas posé la question, de peur de casser l'ambiance.

Elle entendit Chloe étouffer un rire à côté d'elle, et elle se mit à tresser ses longs cheveux pour se donner contenance. Penser au fait que Teddy et elle ne partageraient plus Poudlard, qu'elle ne le verrait plus au détour d'un couloir, que leurs regards ne se croiseraient plus dans la Grande Salle, la rendait immensément triste. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à n'importe qui. Elle se disait que Chloe était l'une des rares exceptions, mais il lui semblait que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, car elle sentait que son amie avait déjà tout compris. Chloe avait eu plusieurs longueurs d'avance en ce qui concernait Teddy, et ce depuis le début, et elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas bien différent cette fois. D'ailleurs, Victoire sentit qu'on lui poussait gentiment l'épaule, et, alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle tomba sur un sourire rassurant. Chloe recommença son manège plusieurs fois, et Victoire finit par y répondre, ce qui détruisit le travail qu'elle avait entamé sur ses cheveux.

— À cause de toi, j'ai loupé ma tresse ! s'offusqua d'ailleurs Victoire.

— À d'autres, répliqua Chloe. Ça t'empêchera pas d'être la plus belle du train.

Victoire éclata de rire, dénoua les cheveux encore entrelacés et les balança derrière son épaule.

— Me voilà rassurée, ironisa la blonde en passant une main sur son front, feignant le soulagement.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, dans une parfaite imitation de la jeune Weasley, et quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les garçons ne semblèrent pas intéressés par une pause dans leur conversation littéraire.

— Plus sérieusement, Victoire, souffla Chloe avec un doux sourire.

— Quoi…

— J'ai réfléchi un peu…

— Super, et alors ? rétorqua Victoire, en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant, plein de son envie de rendre cette conversation aussi légère qu'elle l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

Mais apparemment, c'était sans compter sur son amie, qui était plus que déterminée. Victoire soupira de nouveau et écouta la suite.

— Et alors, j'ai réfléchi, et j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Victoire l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus, sans ciller, sans cligner des yeux. Chloe sut qu'elle avait toute son attention.

— Teddy ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Non, écoute-moi, poursuivit Chloe à l'intention de Victoire, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard, et pendant deux ans, vous allez être séparés.

Sa voix s'était faite encore plus basse qu'avant, et elle remercia Merlin que les deux garçons soient incapables de reprendre pied avec la réalité lorsqu'ils étaient plongés dans un sujet qui les passionnait. Elle vit apparaître de la buée dans les yeux de Victoire et regretta presque d'avoir poussé le sujet. Elle savait que Victoire et Teddy étaient très proches, que leur amitié était ancestrale, et les sentiments que Victoire couvait n'aidaient en rien à rester positive au sujet des deux années qui allaient suivre. Il allait lui manquer plus que quiconque.

— Ma Victoire, continua Chloe en plaçant son coude dans celui de son amie. Tu es forte. Mais écoute-moi. J'ai réfléchi, et je suis sûre d'une chose. C'est le moment de lui avouer tes sentiments. Attends, fit-elle en levant une main pour faire taire son amie. Laisse-moi finir. Pendant ces deux années, vous allez être séparés, il sera très occupé. Ce ne sera pas le bon moment de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Attendre deux ans est une possibilité. Mais honnêtement, que se passera-t-il dans deux ans, si tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens et qu'il le prend mal ?

Elle laissa planer un silence pour que Victoire digère ses paroles. Elle détestait voir les larmes s'agglutiner dans ses yeux, mais déjà, un sourire apparaissait sur son beau visage, et elle sut que Victoire commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

— Tu es en train de me dire, fit Victoire d'une petite voix, qu'il faudrait que je lui en parle avant mon retour à Poudlard.

— Exactement. S'il a besoin de temps pour digérer l'information, cela lui donnera deux ans. C'est suffisant, non ? Pour un grand garçon comme lui, c'est pas mal, deux ans, pour réfléchir. Et puis, dans le cas où il retournerait tes sentiments, cela te permettrait de t'accrocher à quelque chose de plus fort qu'une amitié forcée à la distance. C'est évidemment la possibilité la plus grande, mais il m'était obligatoire, en tant que Serdaigle, d'étudier toutes les alternatives, n'est-ce pas ?

— N'est-ce pas, répondit Victoire, son visage s'éclairant de nouveau.

— Voilà. Cela te laisse donc tout l'été pour décider de quand et d'où tu pourrais lui en parler, ce qui est amplement suffisant, non ? termina-t-elle avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

Victoire acquiesça, mais son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle s'était complu dans sa situation actuelle ; elle n'avait pas cherché plus qu'une solution à ses sentiments et à comment les gérer de l'intérieur. Évidemment, il lui arrivait d'imaginer leur futur, avec du soleil et son lot de bonheur, mais seulement pour rêver un peu. Elle se sentait jeune, elle voyait le temps comme une énergie infinie, et elle voyait son amitié avec Teddy comme une période sans fin, sans écorches, sans autre continuation que l'éternité. Ses sentiments bien embouteillés, et hop ! Le bonheur jusqu'au bout.

Mais son amie avait raison. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir deux ans sans que son cœur ne crie plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu, sans qu'il ne la fasse déraper de frustration et de désespoir. Et, elle avait beau ne pas avoir été répartie à Gryffondor et leur laisser leur stupide courage, elle trouvait indécente l'idée de tout lui révéler de ses sentiments dans une petite lettre de pacotille, où elle les écrirait probablement en lettres majuscules, au beau milieu d'un flot d'insultes car il n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre à ses précédentes lettres, ou parce qu'il aurait omis de lui parler d'une fille qu'il aurait rencontrée durant ses études…

Chloe lui offrait une solution sur un plateau d'argent, et, quoique vexée de ne pas avoir pris ses émotions en main plus tôt, elle la remercie en la prenant soudain dans ses bras.

— Tu es géniale !

— Mmmh mmmh, marmonna Chloe. Que se passe-t-il donc dans ta jolie tête ?

— De jolies choses, répondit Victoire.

— Oui, que se passe-t-il donc ? s'enquit Jeoffrey, qui interrompit finalement sa conversation, attiré par le débordement d'affection des deux filles.

— Eh bien, tenta Chloe, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un petit mensonge.

— Je vais aller dire à Teddy que je l'aime, fut cependant la réponse enthousiaste de Victoire. Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est une expression intéressante, ça. Le tout pour le tout. Je vais tout lui dire, et tout peut arriver. Ça fait peur, mais bon ; je m'appelle Victoire. Ça ne peut être qu'un signe, non ?

— Victoire, souffla Chloe, tandis que les deux spécimens masculins se tenaient silencieux. Victoire, je pensais plutôt que… que tu pourrais attendre la fin de l'été.

— Pourquoi attendre alors qu'il est là, qu'il ne reste que quelques heures à la plus grande aventure de sa vie ?

Harry et Jeoffrey se regardèrent, l'air de penser qu'ils préféreraient être à n'importe quel autre endroit, pourvu que Victoire et sa bonne humeur n'y soient pas. Chloe semblait quant à elle regretter d'avoir attisé la bête qui sommeillait en Victoire. Cette même bête qui faisait son apparition de temps à autre – lorsque Victoire décidait qu'ils allaient tous terminer leur devoir d'Astronomie le soir-même, afin d'en être débarrassés ; lorsque Victoire décrivait le récent mariage de sa tante et la robe que portait cette dernière ; lorsqu'elle parlait d'une potion qu'elle aimerait créer pour permettre aux loups-garous de ne pas se transformer lors de la pleine lune – et il était difficile de la faire repartir. L'amie de Victoire voulait le meilleur pour la jeune Weasley, mais elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que débarquer dans le compartiment des Poufsouffle et se jeter sur Teddy pour lui déclarer sa flamme était la meilleure solution.

Victoire n'était pas quelqu'un d'irrationnel, non. Elle pouvait passer des heures à réfléchir, planifier, organiser l'aspect théorique des choses. Mais c'était également une jeune fille passionnée, incapable d'attendre lorsque quelque chose lui tendait les bras. Alors depuis que Chloe lui avait pointé du doigt cette vérité indéniable – que Teddy ne serait plus là après l'été et qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas repartir à Poudlard sans rien dire – un nouvel enjeu avait vu le jour dans sa tête, un petit drapeau multicolore sur lequel était écrit « Être honnête avec Teddy », un drapeau qui lui semblait si loin mais à la fois si proche, et elle ne pouvait y résister.

— Tu n'exagères pas un tout petit p…

— Je n'exagère rien du tout, l'interrompit Victoire. J'ai toujours caché mes sentiments pour lui, mais tu as raison : il faut que je les assume, et bientôt. Après, ce sera trop tard. Alors pourquoi ne pas les assumer dès à présent ? Ce serait terriblement hypocrite d'attendre la veille de mon retour pour lui balancer cela à la figure, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait comme faire semblant d'être courageuse. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est faire semblant.

— Et les sombrals, toussota Jeoffrey, qui se souvenait des crises de la jeune fille chaque fois qu'il fallait s'approcher de l'une de ces créatures invisibles.

— Et tu détestes aussi quand une fille s'approche de Teddy, offrit Chloe.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Victoire les regarda un à un.

— Exactement. Il faut être un peu logique, dans la vie, non ? Bon. Alors je vais être logique. Et je ne vais pas faire les choses à moitié.

— Victoire, attends, tenta de la raisonner Chloe, mais déjà son amie était debout, la porte de leur compartiment grande ouverte.

Chloe comprit qu'il était inutile de s'interposer. Elle connaissait Victoire et son côté impulsif. Rien n'y changerait cette fois-ci comme rien n'y avait jamais changé. Elle laisserait donc Victoire se lancer, même si elle savait que le plan de cette dernière s'arrêtait à « tout dire à Teddy maintenant ». Elle n'avait pas prévu ses mots, et elle allait s'en rendre compte une fois qu'elle se camperait devant lui. Mais Victoire ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques minutes, alors elle la laissa partir.

— Bonne chance, Victoire ! lança-t-elle néanmoins à Victoire, déjà un peu plus loin dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

La blonde se retourna et adressa un signe de main à son amie, puis lui envoya un baiser avec la main. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, interloqués, mais pas complètement surpris. Voir Victoire partir en courant ou chanter à tue-tête dans les couloirs de l'école n'était pas chose rare. Alors, la voir partir dans la direction inverse de son amie avec cet immense sourire sur les lèvres n'était pas aussi incroyable qu'il pouvait sembler.

— On l'a définitivement perdue, commenta Chloe, de retour auprès des garçons.

— Je me demande ce qu'elle va lui dire, songea Harry, l'air pensif.

— Elle va très vite se le demander aussi, répondit Jeoffrey.

* * *

 **À la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 _Réponse à **Elia** : Merci pour ta review ! Le décor est maintenant très très bien en place, haha. Voyons donc la suite et fin. _

_Réponse à **Capuche** : Merci infiniment pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je ne sais pas si tu parles uniquement des histoires que j'écris ou si tu englobes les histoires que je traduis, mais je suis heureuse de voir que cette Victoire correspond à peu près à l'idée que tu t'en fais. J'espère que cette suite ne t'aura pas déçue ! Je suis toute nerveuse maintenant :P_


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

— Et là ! Mets-toi devant ce rocher ! hurla la petite fille, ses longs cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle comme s'ils avaient une vie propre.

— Là ?

— Oui ! Ah, génial ! Et devant le tronc d'arbre, ici ?

Le jeune garçon se déplaça sous les ordres de la petite Weasley, se positionnant docilement devant un arbre, un sourire plein de petites dents lui étirant le visage, les cheveux passant d'un doux gris clair à un brun très foncé.

— T'es comme un caméléon ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de rire aux éclats lorsqu'il changea sa chevelure en un arc-en-ciel étincelant.

Les deux enfants s'installèrent finalement à plat ventre dans l'herbe à quelques pas de l'arbre, prêts à utiliser l'instrument étonnant qu'Harry Potter avait offert à Teddy Lupin pour son anniversaire. C'était une sorte de loupe qui permettait d'observer jusqu'au plus microscopique des êtres vivants, et une option « photo » promettait de magnifiques plans mouvants qui s'ajoutaient automatiquement à la collection de Teddy, contenue dans une boîte en bois dans la chambre du garçon. Les premières fois qu'ils s'en étaient servi (car Victoire avait été témoin de chacune des utilisations), la fillette n'avait pu retenir des petits cris dégoûtés à la vue de certaines bêtes se promenant sur les plantes du jardin de sa grand-mère Molly. Des poilues, des chauves aux gros yeux, certaines avec plus d'yeux qu'une araignée, et d'autres dont le nombre de pattes dépassait largement le minimum nécessaire. Puis elle s'y était habituée, car l'expérience était aussi amusante qu'enrichissante. En effet, elle adorait quand, parfois, Teddy essayait de leur ressembler en métamorphosant son visage. Un jour, elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer et Teddy avait fait très attention les fois suivantes. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait imité le pelage des abeilles et s'était retrouvé la tête pleine de cheveux de la couleur de la paille et des yeux noirs globuleux, elle avait appelé son père pour qu'il prenne une photo de son ami.

Ce jour-ci, Teddy fit jouer la taille de ses oreilles et de ses sourcils plusieurs fois, et ils décidèrent d'ajouter trois photos d'insectes à leur collection.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils allèrent vérifier que les nouveaux ajouts s'y trouvaient bien, la chevelure de Teddy reprit la couleur qu'il avait l'habitude de porter en présence de Victoire : bleu turquoise. Un an plus tôt, elle lui avait dit que c'était sa couleur préférée, et son sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait vu changer de couleur de cheveux avait été tel qu'il avait adopté cette apparence, rien que pour elle.

.

 **. . .**

.

 _Poudlard Express_

Victoire s'était presque mise à courir. Sa façon d'agir lui rappelait avec amusement une scène qu'elle avait vue un jour dans un film extrêmement romantique, chez Chloe, dont la mère était moldue. Dans cette scène, un homme et une femme se rapprochaient en courant, dans un ralenti parfait que les appareils magiques ne permettaient pas facilement, et se jetaient l'un sur l'autre pour échanger un baiser on-ne-peut-plus passionné. Elle avait trouvé cela aussi mignon que ridicule, et elle étouffa un rire heureux en se rendant compte que son comportement y ressemblait fortement. S'il pouvait pleuvoir dans le Poudlard Express, la scène serait quasiment similaire. Il ne manquait plus que Teddy sorte de son compartiment d'un pas précipité, comme appelé par une force extérieure, par son amour sans limite pour Victoire.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit que Teddy était réellement sorti de son compartiment, l'air de chercher quelque chose, et elle se demanda s'il était possible qu'il ait vraiment été appelé par une force extérieure. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement dans sa course et son cœur s'affola, pensant que, ça y était, elle allait se déclarer à Teddy. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée jusqu'à un passé très (très) récent.

Elle se fit alors bousculer par une petite fusée vêtue de rouge courant vers elle, qui lui adressa un brusque « À plus, Vic ! », avant de détaler dans le couloir et de disparaître dans le wagon suivant. Victoire se retourna vers Teddy, pour voir une épaisse fumée jaune s'échapper de son compartiment, rapidement suivie par les amis du jeune homme, suffocant et crachant des étincelles vertes. Victoire s'approcha d'eux et remarqua que leurs cheveux à tous avaient viré au roux foncé. Une forte odeur de brûlé les enrobait et Teddy s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre du couloir, au niveau de leur compartiment. Un léger rire le secouait.

— C'était donc ça, que James te voulait un peu plus tôt, nota Victoire en soupirant.

— Il peut être insupportable, commenta Vincent, lui confirmant qu'il avait moyennement apprécié la blague.

— Mais plein de ressources, répliqua Teddy, ne semblant pas vexé pour un sou.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois ? s'enquit Victoire, tandis que les garçons dépoussiéraient leurs vêtements des dernières traces vertes. C'est quoi le truc par terre, là ? fit-elle en montrant un restant de carton sur le sol de leur compartiment.

— Un petit explosif, lui apprit Alston. Rien de méchant, mais plutôt efficace. Je crois que c'est encore une de ses tentatives pour teindre les cheveux de Teddy.

— S'il pouvait le faire sans faire de dommages collatéraux, ce serait mieux, bougonna Vincent en se tournant pour aller aérer l'intérieur du compartiment.

— Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Victoire attrapa doucement une poignée des cheveux roux de Teddy et les inspecta. Sous ses doigts, les mèches rousses prirent instantanément une teinte bleu turquoise et le sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Victoire. Elle rencontra le regard de Teddy, qui lui sourit en réponse.

— J'en conclus que non ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Plus bleus que jamais, confirma-t-elle. En revanche, les autres n'ont pas cette chance.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna les autres garçons, plus roux que tous les Weasley réunis. Il leur était pour le moment impossible de retrouver leur couleur normale, et Merlin et James Potter seuls savaient combien de temps ils devraient endurer ce changement d'apparence, s'ils ne choisissaient pas de reteindre leurs cheveux une fois chez eux – ce qui n'était pas sûr de fonctionner, vu la marque de fabrique du produit utilisé.

Des élèves passèrent devant eux, probablement alertés par l'étrange odeur qui s'estompait trop lentement. Sur leur passage, Victoire leur adressa un sourire éblouissant, auquel tous répondirent, et Teddy soupira.

— T'es pas toujours obligée de faire en sorte que tout le monde te regarde, tu sais ?

Les élèves étaient déjà repartis et Vincent fit claquer la porte du compartiment, leur évitant le regard curieux d'autres fouineurs. Restée à l'extérieur avec Teddy, Victoire lui adressa une grimace. Sa remarque sur son comportement semblait faire écho à un millier d'autres.

— Je sais, répondit-elle simplement, sachant pertinemment que Teddy était sérieux lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était ridicule.

A cet instant, le jeune homme se métamorphosa. Ses cheveux redevenus bleus quelques minutes auparavant prirent une teinte blonde étincelante et s'allongèrent. Sa peau pâlit un peu plus encore, et ses yeux noirs devinrent aussi bleus que l'avaient été ses cheveux. Devant le spectacle, Victoire haussa un sourcil. S'il n'avait pas été aussi grand et ses traits indéniablement masculins, il aurait pu être son portrait craché. Teddy fit alors courir ses doigts dans sa nouvelle chevelure blonde et, les cils papillonnant, s'exclama :

— Oh, regardez-moi, comme je suis belle !

Au lieu de se vexer, Victoire éclata de rire.

— C'est vrai, tu me trouves belle ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air presque étonné.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours le même manège avec Victoire. Elle attirait tous les regards, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les garder sur elle le plus longtemps possible, mais lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment, cela lui demandait un effort considérable pour le croire et l'accepter.

— Et tu en doutes toujours, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est juste pas tous les jours que tu me dis ça, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle en observant son ami reprendre son apparence normale, l'ombre d'une rougeur élisant domicile sur ses joues légèrement barbues.

Teddy n'ajouta rien et un silence s'installa, les enveloppant dans une petite bulle comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en créer. Il se cala confortablement contre le mur entre les deux compartiments les plus proches et son regard suivit le mouvement du paysage anglais. Victoire resta en place, détaillant le profil du Poufsouffle, le trouvant irrésistiblement attrayant. Son sourire s'étira et elle se sentit en paix. Comme chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Comme chaque fois qu'elle était en sa compagnie. Depuis toujours.

Depuis leur enfance, ils aimaient se raconter des histoires, inventer un nouveau monde. Ils aimaient se promener, partir à la recherche d'insectes inconnus, lister ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Teddy lui avait appris à monter sur un balai et elle avait finalement pris part à quelques matchs avec ses cousins, quand Teddy était là pour insister un peu. À Poudlard, ils avaient aimé se retrouver au bord du lac pour un peu de tranquillité. Ils pouvaient passer des heures sans parler, juste à profiter de la présence calmante de l'autre. Leur amitié allait au-delà des mots, et Victoire serait éternellement reconnaissante d'y avoir droit.

Ses pensées heureuses furent néanmoins teintées du sentiment écrasant qu'une fin était imminente, qu'elle était marquée par le dernier voyage de Teddy en Poudlard Express. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle s'était précipitée en-dehors du compartiment qu'elle partageait avec ses amis, pourquoi elle s'était ruée vers Teddy, pourquoi elle avait des picotements dans le ventre chaque fois qu'il lui souriait.

Le moment de parler était probablement venu et le silence était ironiquement propice à la parole.

Victoire savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir plus nerveuse alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire basculer leur amitié, sans même connaître le sens dans lequel cette dernière basculerait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire tranquille. Leur amitié était plus forte que n'importe quelle amitié qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'observer, et elle savait qu'elle leur survivrait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Je t'aime, Teddy, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre trembler légèrement.

Son sourire ne disparut pas, même lorsqu'elle vit Teddy se tendre.

— Et avant que tu me dises que tu m'aimes aussi, bla-bla-bla, laisse-moi préciser que les sentiments dont je te parle sont plus forts que ceux que l'on échange dans une amitié.

Elle se savait trop confiante en la vie, en les autres, en elle-même. Chloe lui répétait constamment que c'était sa force mais que c'était également un défaut. Et à ce moment, elle savait que sa confiance était à la fois une bonne comme une mauvaise chose. Mais cette confiance lui permettait de croire que Teddy, s'il la rejetait, le ferait de la plus douce des manières. Il se plaignait de bon nombre d'aspects de son caractère, d'une multitude d'attitudes qu'elle avait, mais jamais il ne lui avait tourné le dos en tant qu'ami. Ce n'était alors pas pour quelques sentiments amoureux qu'il le ferait. Elle en était convaincue.

Il tourna son visage dans sa direction, un sourire ému étirant ses lèvres pâles – un sourire qu'elle n'essaya pas d'interpréter. Le regarder dans les yeux fit faire des petits bonds à son cœur, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. À la place, elle continua :

— Dommage que tu ne viennes pas à la fête de Chloe.

Teddy étouffa un rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus, laissant ses yeux noirs lécher le visage apaisé de Victoire. Elle le vit rougir et s'en réjouit.

— Oui, c'est dommage. J'aurais pu me déguiser en preux chevalier, pour accompagner la princesse.

Sa voix était rauque.

— Exactement ! répondit-elle en riant.

Victoire s'était imaginée dans sa belle robe, tous les regards sur elle, et Teddy à son bras. Il se serait plaint que tout le monde la regardait, encore une fois, et elle aurait ri aux éclats car il aurait poursuivi sa plainte avec une de ses blagues.

— Est-ce que tu me permets de revenir sur ce que tu m'as dit avant, Victoire ? murmura-t-il tandis que son rougissement prenait de plus en plus de place sur la peau blanche de ses joues.

— Avec plaisir.

Son estomac se serra, mais elle réalisa que sa présence suffisait, lui suffirait toute sa vie. Ses rougissements d'embarras, ses blagues stupides et sa dévotion. Même sans cet amour.

— Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te demander si j'ai bien entendu, poursuivit-il timidement.

— J'espère bien, fit-elle en bougeant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, passant tous ses cheveux sur son épaule droite.

Elle commença à les natter, son discret remède contre la nervosité, mais elle fut vite arrêtée par les doigts frais de Teddy, qui parcoururent sa main, son poignet, son avant-bras. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre les mains de Teddy, son visage baissé, ses mains de nouveau. Il souriait, et son sourire à elle explosa. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, ôtant quelques poussières rouges du T-shirt qu'il portait. Consciente que sa main droite – celle qu'il touchait – semblait s'embraser, elle releva la tête et approcha fébrilement sa main libre du menton de Teddy, qu'elle souleva lentement. Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, elle tenta de lui montrer, rien que cette fois, tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle lui demanda :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ?

— Plein de choses, souffla-t-il sans hésitation.

Délicatement, Victoire ferma les yeux et remonta sa main gauche le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme. Elle se serait contentée de cette étreinte chaleureuse, de respirer son odeur et de poser sa tête sur son torse, mais elle sentit ses lèvres à lui se déposer contre les siennes. Victoire soupira de soulagement et ses deux bras se frayèrent un chemin derrière la nuque de Teddy. Leur baiser était très simple, tout comme l'était leur amitié, et tout comme semblait l'être la sincérité de l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses amis un peu plus tard, dans leur compartiment, alors que le train était prêt à faire son entrée en gare de King's Cross, elle avait l'impression que des ailes lui avaient poussé et elle prit Chloe dans ses bras, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Désormais, elle savait qu'elle ne perdrait pas Teddy ; elle savait que l'été serait beau, que la suite serait possible, et que le ciel de Poudlard, malgré son absence, serait agréable à regarder.

.

 **. . .**

.

Une fois sur le quai, les regards que Teddy et Victoire se lançaient ne trompèrent personne. Harry Potter sourit, Fleur Weasley marmonna un « Ah, donc ça y est ».

Oui, ça y était.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Cette petite histoire s'arrête ici, je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de ma traduction _Que le Meilleur Gagne_. À bientôt !

-DNP

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 _Elia : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par cette "confrontation" qui n'en est pas une. Je n'imaginais pas Victoire trébucher sur les mots alors j'ai fait ce choix-là. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles :)_

 _Capuche : Alors merci beaucoup pour le compliment de ta première review, s'il était donné en toute connaissance de cause, il n'en est que plus agréable :) Désolée pour le suspense dans l'attente de la fin. Vraiment, tout était prévisible donc pas de surprise, mais j'espère que la fin des événements t'a plu et que l'esprit et l'attitude de Victoire correspondent toujours à l'idée que tu t'en fais. À bientôt !_


End file.
